This invention relates generally to multimode electronic timepieces with an alarm mode and an alternate time zone mode. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved program for setting the alarm time in an electronic wristwatch having Provision for an alternate time zone in addition to local time of day.
Multimode, multifunction wristwatches (or wrist instruments) are known which include a display, a lamp for illuminating the display, a number of manually actuated switches and an integrated circuit programmed in a preselected sequence. Examples of such watches are seen in Houlihan et al U.S. Pat. No(s). 4,783,773, 4,780,864 and Horan U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,784, all of the foregoing being assigned to the present assignee. In the foregoing patents, which are merely exemplary of multimode electronic wrist instruments or multifunction wristwatches, one of the manual actuators may typically serve to repetitively cycle the instrument through a number of modes or operating states in each of which a different type of information is displayed. Such modes may include, in a multifunction watch, the time of day, chronograph, dual time zone, elapsed time and an alarm setting mode. By special preselected actuation of one of the switches, the wristwatch may be further converted into a computer, a speedometer, pulsometer or any other type of device, subject only to the imagination of the designer and programmer of the integrated circuit. While in any of these modes, another manual switch actuator may be employed to change the information being displayed in that mode or state, such as initiating the chronograph timing or setting the time-of-day or setting the alarm time or performing a calculation.
A problem existing with alarm wristwatches which also have provision for an alternate time zone, sometimes known as dual time alarm wristwatches, arises from the fact that the alarm setting program is carried out in relation to the primary timekeeping function which is set to the local time of day. Such a watch has a time-of-day (TOD) mode which is set to the user's local time to display hours, minutes, seconds and day/date information on the electro-optical display. By shifting to the alarm mode, a desired alarm time (alarm set time) selected by the user is set by manually actuated switches. The alarm is "armed" by a manually actuated switch and the alarm set time is constantly compared to the TOD. When the two settings coincide, an audible alarm device is actuated. If such a watch is also provided with an alternate time zone, the user may shift to the alternate time zone and display hours, minutes, seconds and calendar information in another time zone. However, the alarm will continue to be actuated in accordance with the local TOD. This will result in the alarm sounding at the wrong time if the user is in the second time zone, which can be a source of annoyance unless suitable adjustments are made. The only way to make the adjustments is to mentally calculate the correction between time zones and set the alarm time "incorrectly" so that it will be actuated at the proper time in the alternate time zone. Another way to make the adjustment is to reset the watch so that the local TOD is correct in the alternate time zone and then set the alarm by reference to the local TOD.
A system or program is needed whereby a user can quickly and easily cause the alarm, once set, to give an audible alarm either in the local TOD or in the alternate time zone. For examPle, if one wishes to set a wake-up time at 6:30 a.m., it would be desirable to have the alarm sound at 6:30 a.m. either in the local TOD or in the alternate time zone as desired without the foregoing need for adjustment or resetting the watch.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved program for setting the alarm in an alarm timepiece which includes alternate time zones.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved method for setting a dual time alarm timepiece to provide an alarm which is relative to a selected time zone.